


Być potrzebną

by aleksandra006



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksandra006/pseuds/aleksandra006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity kocha pracować dla Olivera. Jednak praca 24h na dobę jest dla niej coraz trudniejsza. Pierwszy ONE-SHOT z serii Arrow. Zapraszam do komentowania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Być potrzebną

**Author's Note:**

> Zapraszam do zapoznania się z moim pierwszym ONE-SHOT'em związanym z serialem Arrow. Mam nadzieje, że się wam spodoba.

Sobotni wieczór nigdy nie jest dobry na pracę, ale Felicity Smoak już się do tego przyzwyczaiła. Prawie każdy wieczór spędzała w kryjówce znajdującej się pod klubem Verdant zdobywając informację, analizując dane oraz pomagając drużynie podczas akcji. Uwielbiała pracować razem z Oliverem, ale ostatnimi czasy była już zmęczona. Pracowała na pełen etat jako EA w Queen Consolidated a do wczesnego ranka przebywała w „jaskini”, powoli nie dawała już rady. Organizm odmawiał jej posłuszeństwa, oczy same się zamykały, dłonie drżały, non stop huczało jej w głowie. Oczywiście nie przyznała się do tego Oliverowi, na pewno kazał by jej wracać do domu i nie pozwolił by pracować przez kolejne kilka dni, a tego nie chciała. Komputery i elektronika to był jej jedyny konik, jedyna umiejętność, która była przydatna dla drużyny i nie chciała pozwolić aby Sara przejęła jej obowiązki. A była na sto procent pewna, że to Sara by ją zastąpiła. Mimo że lubiła młodszą pannę Lance, w głębi ducha była o nią zazdrosna, o jej kondycję, umiejętności, wszechstronność. W gruncie rzeczy o wszystko. Felicity zdawała sobie sprawę, że przy Sarze wypada blado.  
Tego wieczora pracowała sama, Roy był w klubie, Diggle razem z Carly a Oliver i Sara zniknęli w niewiadome Felicity miejsce. Wolała nie zastanawiać się głębiej co robią, sprawiało to jej zbyt dużo bólu. Z minuty na minutę, głowa bolała ją coraz bardziej a ciało przejmowało kontrolę nad jej umysłem.  
\- Proszę, nie teraz. – wymamrotała cicho pod nosem. – Mam jeszcze dużo do zrobienia. Oliver potrzebuje kolejnych danych o Mirakuru.  
Ale jej ciało totalnie jej nie słuchało, palce plątały się po klawiaturze a obraz na monitorze nagle zrobił się zamglony. Felicity lekko przymknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech.   
-Potrzebuje kawy, dużo kawy. – pomyślała dziewczyna, szybko wstając z krzesła aby podejść do stojącego nieopodal ekspresu. Jednak przeceniła swoje siły i możliwości, nie zdążyła nawet zrobić kilku kroków, kiedy kolana ugięły się pod jej własnym ciężarem i z wielkim hukiem upadła na ziemię. Z jej ust wyrwał się cichy okrzyk bólu, nie miała siły aby wstać i szczerze mówiąc była tak zmęczona, że nawet podłoga wydawała się jej miękka i przytulna.  
\- Chyba jednak trochę się zdrzemnę. Nikt tego nie zauważy.  
Już miała zapaść w głęboki i ożywczy sen, kiedy usłyszała dochodzący ze schodów okrzyk.  
-Felicity!  
Dopiero po kilku sekundach rozpoznała głos Olivera.   
\- Felicity, co się stało? Proszę odezwij się do mnie… – Dziewczyna poczuła ręce mężczyzny na swoich plecach a po zaledwie kilku sekundach znalazła się w jego ramionach. Potrzebowała minuty aby zebrać siły na odpowiedź.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, po prostu się przewróciłam.  
\- Jesteś pewna, jesteś pół przytomna. Na pewno uderzyłaś się w głowę. Muszę Cię zabrać do szpitala… - z ust Olivera wydobywał się potok słów, co raczej nie było do niego podobne. Dało się wyczuć, że jest zdenerwowany.  
\- Nie uderzyłam się w głowę. Jestem po prostu trochę zmęczona i nie, nie potrzebuje lekarza - wychrypiała Felicity i próbowała wydostać się z ramion Olivera. Jednak jego uścisk tylko się wzmocnił. Po kilku sekundach zrezygnowała, przecież i tak było jej cudownie w jego ramionach.  
\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś przemęczona. Nie powinienem pozwolić Ci pracować.  
\- Ale je chcę pracować. – wymamrotała. – Chcę…  
\- Felicity, twoje zdrowie jest ważniejsze. Damy sobie radę bez ciebie przez kilka dni. – Oliver z czułością pogłaskał jej policzek. Miał wyrzuty sumienia, że zignorował wcześniejsze symptomy, przecież widział jak przysypia w pracy, jak trzęsą się jej ręce. Widział jej worki pod oczami i mgliste spojrzenie. Co z niego za bohater, skoro nie potrafi opiekować się swoimi najbliższymi.  
\- Wiem, że dacie sobie radę, ale ja nie chcę… to znaczy… wiem, że…- jasnowłosa nie potrafiła wyrazić swojej myśli. – Nie mam pojęcia jak Ci to wyjaśnić, ja po prostu wiem że nie jestem do końca przydatna…  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się Oliver. – Nieprzydatna? Jezu, Felicity bez ciebie nic byśmy nie zrobili. Jesteś po prostu niezastąpiona. Nikt z nas nie posiada twoich umiejętności, jesteś najmądrzejsza z nas wszystkich. W dodatku jesteś naszym sercem, bez ciebie nie było by naszej drużyny.  
\- Ale Sara…- Felicity chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale Queen jej przerwał.  
\- Sara jest częścią drużyny, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie da rady Ciebie zastąpić, rozumiesz. Jej umiejętności i wszechstronność są niesamowite, ale ona NIE JEST tobą. I nigdy nie będzie. Nikt nie jest w stanie Ciebie zastąpić. – Oliver patrzył na swoją Felicity z czułością i ukrytym pożądaniem. Wiedział, że nie może pokazać jej tej strony swoich uczuć do niej, ale nie był w stanie oprzeć się pokusie i delikatnie głaskał ją po całej długości pleców. Trzymanie jej w ramionach było niesamowitym uczuciem, nigdy nie czuł takiej ekscytacji z inną kobietą, a przecież tylko ją delikatnie przytulał.  
\- Musisz odpocząć Felicity. Nie pozwolę Ci pracować i doprowadzić się do jeszcze gorszego stanu niż jesteś teraz. Rozumiesz, prawda? Potrzebujemy Cię, nie możemy się stracić.  
Na ustach Felicity pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, tak bardzo chciała usłyszeć te słowa, tak bardzo chciała potwierdzenia, że jest przydatna i niezbędna. W uścisku Olivera czuła się bezpiecznie i wygodnie, Nikt nie dawał jej takiego całkowitego odprężenia. Jej ciało całkowicie się odprężyło, nie zdążyła nawet mu odpowiedzieć, że jest w stanie zgodzić się na jeden dzień urlopu, bo zasnęła. Tak jak w swoich marzeniach i fantazjach, w jego ramionach.


End file.
